


New Kind Of Hairbrush

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Grooming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: shiro discovered the soothing nature that comes with being groomed by a big cat tongue.
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	New Kind Of Hairbrush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yolo_SwaGinz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo_SwaGinz/gifts).



> _shendak spring fling exchange for sleepyredprince_

Sendak was sprawled out over the grey covers of Shiro’s bed. He barely fit, the bed having just enough strength to keep him from sinking down completely onto the floor, but he nor Shiro minded much. Shiro rested on him, sitting just above the Galra’s ass, working on running a brush down his spine to fix up his fur after the short nap they just finished. The Galra commander released deep purrs as Shiro worked his magic on restoring his fur back to the fluffiness he was so proud of.

“You know, I don’t mind you constantly coming over to my apartment, but I think you’re making a lot of effort just for me to brush your fur out. This is the fifteenth time this week you’ve asked for my ‘skills,’” Shiro commented quietly as he worked. His robotic hand gently combed fingers through the long patch he finished reviving from its dead state before moving to another spot on Sendak's back.

The large Galra just huffed, face nuzzled into his left bicep. His tiny rabbit-like tail wagged the longer his fur was worked on, openingly disclosing he was rather happy right now with the attention he was receiving from Shiro.

Said ex-paladin sighed heavily when Sendak didn’t bother to reply with words; he really was just acting spoiled. As a thought occurred to him, Shiro looked down at the Galra before he pouted out and leaned down enough so his lips were right against Sendak’s ear.

“I wish I had someone to brush my hair sometimes...I would kiss them in an instant for their efforts.”

Large purple ears twitching the only hint of acknowledgement, Sendak suddenly sprung up into action without thought of Shiro still sitting on his back.

Shiro fell flat back onto the bed with a grunt, Sendak having turned around entirely before basically pinning Shiro where he fell. “Allow me to groom you then,” his voice still laced with a purr, but it held a tone that this was more of a demand than simple suggestion.

“You sure you want me to stop brushing your fur so you can fix the mess on my head?” Shiro piped up curiously, glancing up to his hair that was even more of a bigger mess from the fall back now. Strands springing up and falling in an awkward position over the already knotted mess from waking up early this morning to Sendak barging into his apartment. 

Sendak stopped hovering over Shiro as he looked around for something, “You may finish later, now what device do I use to fix your head fur?”

“It’s hair, and a comb or hairbrush, nothing different then what I use for your fur,” Shiro explained as he opened his night-side drawer and pulled out a hairbrush and held it out. “Since I’m not covered in fur the job just takes a few minutes; I hope that’s alright?”

Staring at the tiny small brush, Sendak huffed and picked it up with two of his large fingers before putting it into his palm. Eyeing Shiro from the corner of his eye he motioned for him to get in his lap to relax. “That is fine, I still get to groom you, but it doesn’t hurt to be thorough either.”

Shiro crawled into Sendak's lap as instructed, back facing his buff chest, and happily leaned back into the freshly brushed fur. It was always the softest just after it was brushed, becoming the perfect thing to nuzzle against.

Sendak waited until Shiro was settled before he tried to keep a firm grip of the brush’s handle, only able to hold it between two fingers so the bristles wouldn’t be covered by his huge hand. Eyes narrowing, the Galran focused himself as he managed a couple passes before the brush slipped between his claws and fell out of his hand.

Grumbling, he picked the brush back up and tried a second time, but once again it managed to slip through his fingers. Quickly snapping it out of the sheets, Sendak gripped it harshly and went to give it a shot for the third time but the weight of his grip managed to snap the brush handle off, the head of the brush tumbling down to the floor.

Nostrils flaring out in anger, Sendak sneered and dropped the handle before he gripped Shiro’s shoulders, tugging him as close as he could to his body before he bent down and ran his tongue across his head to start grooming him his way.

As Sendak was struggling with trying to brush his hair, Shiro remained seated but glanced back every so often until he was pulled back suddenly. Grunting, the young ex-paladin blinked and grimaced at the feeling of something rough and wet sliding over the top of his head.

“S-sendak! What are you doing?” Shiro quickly muttered out as he tried to break Sendak's grip, but his claws only tightened to keep him from moving more than he already had.

“Stop moving, you’re going to distract me from giving you a clean groom,” Sendak gruffed out quietly. He continued to use his tongue to unknot any tangles, even puffing up the small tuft of white fluff in the front of Shiro’s hair.

Even though the thought of a tongue being used to clean his hair wasn’t the nicest, Shiro listened and settled down and just tried to not think about how he was getting his hair brushed. It was only a few minutes before he seemed to be dozing off. Something about Sendak’s grooming method was just soothing to the soul and Shrio didn’t even notice he was falling asleep until his head started to nod to the side, Sendak’s robotic palm cupping around his chin to hold him up.

“Hey, you can..stop..now…you know” Shiro whispered, eyes barely opening before closing once more.

Sendak just slid his strong non-robotic around Shiro’s body and hugged him protectively as a soothing purr started to rumble in his throat, lulling Shiro into a slumber as he lazily worked on his hair. Even though by now it was groomed, Sendak didn’t mind going over it for a few more hours.


End file.
